


Time For Your Check Up

by TriforceAngel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breast Play, Doctor Kink, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Overwatch AU, Scissoring, angela and moira work in a doctor's office, moira does secret experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceAngel/pseuds/TriforceAngel
Summary: Angela (Mercy) is noticing that Moira is hard at work again and doesn't look her best. Dr. Ziegler knows the best medicine.





	Time For Your Check Up

“Another day done,” Angela said to herself as she hung up her lab coat onto the coat wrack and went to grab her winter jacket. Every day was like this. Many patients coming in with their ailments, asking for help. She was always able to deliver in helping them. It was her passion to help those in need and make them better.

The money was also nice.

Her fingers closed around the collar of her jacket when she noticed the other long coat next to it that still sat there, waiting for its owner.

It was Moira's long black coat she always wore when it was cold. Had she forgotten it on her way out that evening? Or was it that she had stayed after hours yet again to get some work done, or rather other experiments?

A quick look down the hallway signaled that she was still indeed in her office. The other lights in the adjacent offices were dark, their doors locked, save for the one at the end of the hall where Moira's office resided.

Moira was still working.

This wasn't the first time that Angela had known her partner to do such a thing. There were many a night that she had to wake her from her desk even to come home with her for the evening or for her to remind her what time it was to pack up and go home. The redhead always tended to work herself hard, especially after the _accident_.

An experiment had gone wrong months prior, leaving her own hand burned, scared, and unsightly. Thankfully she still had use of the hand.

Not many knew of what happened that day except the few that had been there. They all had promised that they would keep it a secret from the rest of the office. Moira even made sure to wear her gloves even when she wasn't helping a patient to help keep this secret hidden.

Angela had gotten injured as well but her wounds had healed, only leaving a small scar on her abdomen.

With a sigh she stepped down the hall, poking her head into the door to see her lover sitting at her desk. She scribbled away on a piece of paper, letting out a sigh as she did, scribbling something out and started to write once more further down the page. Just from the look on her face had Angela knowing that she had been at this for hours.

“Moira?” she said softly as to not startle her too much. “It's nine at night. You should really go home and get some rest.”

Moira paused in her writing and slowly set the pen in her hand down. With a small kick of her heel she turned in her rotating chair to face the blonde.

A small smirk crossed her face as usual when she laid eyes on her. Angela's reaction was always the same as well with a brimming of rose red crossing her cheeks.

“You always look out for me,” Moira said but let out a sigh and turned back to her desk. “I can't crack this code however. I may need to pull an all nighter here.”

A frown settled on Angela's lips and she stepped closer, resting her hands on her shoulders, squeezing them in hopes to relax her tense muscles.

“Moira, please. You've been at this for a while now. You're also rather pale, are you feeling alright?” the blonde asked.

Moira rest her gloved hand on Angela's, stroking the soft skin despite not being able to feel the sensation herself through her glove.

“I'm fine,” she lied to her, picking up her pen again. Of course Angela knew that she was lying to her. She may not know what she was working on but she was not going to let herself work like a dog till she collapsed.

Which seemed rather close with how she looked. Being this close she could see the heavy bags underneath her eyes, the paleness of her skin instead of the rosy cheeks she tended to have. Moira was exhausted.

“I think you need a check up,” the blonde insisted, letting go of her shoulders and turning her chair around to face her.

Moira was silent for a moment then let out a sigh with a roll of her eyes. “Fine. Make it quick. If you insist I'll have my check up and then just finish this one code and go home. I promise.”

Angela gave a nod of her head and left the room to gather her coat from the hallway.

She returned a moment later, putting the look on her face that she tended to do when she would analyze her patients: no nonsense.

“Alright, now, what seems to be the problem,” Angela asked, leaning against the wall. Moira rolled her eyes but humored her.

“I haven't been getting enough sleep. It's causing my performance to be a little...wavered I suppose. I'm sure all I need is rest?”

“Well yes, but I still think I should examine you...a little closer.”

Moira cocked a brow but sat back in her chair as Angela stepped closer to her. The blonde rest her hands on Moira's neck, feeling her slender throat with warm fingers.

Moira slowly closed her eyes, relaxing into her lover's hands as she tested to see if her throat was swollen.

Even if it was just a small check up it fell nice to relax in her hands and not have a worry in the world at the moment.

“Everything feels alright here,” Angela said softly, her hands moving down lower. “Though there is a few other places I wanted to check.

Moira made no move to stop her but her eyes snapped open when she found her lover's hands on either side of her breasts.

“What are you doing?” she asked curiously, holding back a laugh.

“Just checking for any bruising or pain here,” Angela replied simply, pushing her breasts together a bit and then releasing them quickly, allowing them to bounce. “Everything seems alright....though I think I need to take a closer look.”

It was then that Moira caught onto Angela's little game. She leaned back in her seat, eyes watching as the blonde settled down on her knees in front of the chair, fingers working to unbutton her blouse and spread it to over her shoulders.

Once again Angela's fingers went to her bra covered breasts, cupping them both and running her fingers over the lacy garment.

Moira's breath hitched but she kept a neutral look on her face.

“Hmm. They seem alright but I think I need a comparison to see if they really are healthy or not,” Angela added.

With the same look on her face Angela rose from her knees and then straddled Moira's lap, settling down carefully.

“And where will we be getting this thing to compare them to?” Moira asked nonchalantly, knowing already what the other planned to do.

“Oh I think you know,” Angela replied with a sultry laugh, unbuttoning her own shirt and letting it fall down her shoulders, the coat slipping down onto the floor. Arching her back a bit she reached behind herself and slowly and sensually unbuckled her bra.

Her breasts heaved from the garment, her nipples hardening from the chill in the room. But Angela did not even notice as she set to work to pull off Moira's bra as well.

“Well....it seems like they are pretty similar,” Angela said with a giggle, pushing herself closer till their breasts brushed against on another. “Want to get a closer look? What do you think?”

“You are such a vixen my little angel,” Moira chuckled, her hands resting on her hips but earned the small flash of her eyes to continue to play along with her little game she created. “I think they both look similar.”

“We can't be to sure...I might need to investigate a little further,” Angela replied. “Though there is something I want to do first.”

The blonde slipped off of her lap and settled onto her knees between her legs. Her hands grabbed hold of Moira's pants, tugging them down her legs.

“Is there an area down there that needs attending to?” Moira asked. Angela flashed her a smile and dipped her fingers into Moira's under garments.

A small hum of pleasure came from her, vibrant eyes casting a gaze down at her lover as she shifted closer and tucked a nipple between her beautiful lips.

The sight of Angela on her knees and doing such things to her body was almost enough to break Moira's resolve.

Almost.

She pulled Angela up back up to her feet and rose herself. With a quick swipe of her arm she cleared the desk and sat her lover down.

With a kick of her legs she tossed her pants to the side. Angela smiled up at her, grabbing her hands into her own.

With one hand she tugged the gloves off of them both.

Free from the laytex prison of the gloves, Moira rest her good hand behind her neck pulling her into a deep kiss.

The blonde melted against her, arching her body against hers. Moira needed this. They hadn't been like this in a while and the stress was melting off of her with just these little actions. Even if it was like this Angela knew what was best for her as a doctor and a lover.

As they parted for air Angela grabbed for her other hand. Moira was quick to pull it from her grasp, not meeting her eye.

“Moira...” Angela said to her, cupping her face with her other hand to look at her. Moira's eyes quickly went to the scar on Angela's stomach and then up to her face, shame slowly taking over her desire that she felt.

The blonde bit her bottom lip and then quickly reached for her scared hand once more. Her fingers were delicate against the skin, bringing it from behind Moira's back and then onto one of her breasts. She knew that one of the problems Moira suffered with was the guilt of this hand. The sight of it reminded her what she had done every day.

But Angela doing this for her brought her from that dark depth of depression. She never blamed her for it and even if most saw it as unsightly, Angela saw her still for her beauty all over. That even with what her hand looked like it was still Moira and still beautiful.

The resolve that Moira had about her finally broke as she tugged Angela up by her neck and kissed her hungrily, her hand massaging her breast.

She rose up onto the desk with her, parting Angela's legs with one of her knees and tugging the skirt she wore up to her waist.

A moan passed through them both as Moira settled her mound against Angela's, pressing firmly to give a little friction between them.

The two started to move their hips, grinding themselves against one another. A heavy flush crossed Angela's chest, her hand keeping Moira's hand still to her breast as they moved.

“Moira...yes....more, please,” Angela begged her, holding onto her around the neck and kissing her lips once more.

The redhead happily obliged, grinding her hips harder into her. The slick mess of their excitement gave a small chill as it hit their panties between them, giving a most desirable sensation that the two sought after.

“Angela!” Moira suddenly gasped, feeling her orgasm roll over her, causing her hips to tremble. She rolled her hips still, pulling an orgasm out of Angela as well shortly after with a loud moan from the blonde woman.

The two panted heavily, Moira leaning down to give her a brief kiss.

“I....I think my treatment worked wouldn't you say?” Angela asked with a laugh.

 


End file.
